DAMAGED
by Julyett
Summary: coincidencias sin querer queriendo te encuentras con tu pasado tu futuro y tu destino


_DAMAGED_

* * *

_EL POR QUE DEL NOMBRE NO SE SOLO QUE ESTABA ESCUCHANDO LA CANCION Y ME INSPIRO A CAMBIARLE ALGUITO Y AUMENTAR COSAS ANTES ESTE FIC SE LLAMABA LA CITA PERO LE CAMBIE PORQUE NO CONCUERDA DE SEGURO ESTE TITULO TAMPOCO PERO EL RITMO DE LA CANCION ES TAN BUENA_

* * *

FIN DE AÑO CIUDAD DEL OESTE.

Las personas van felices y festejan otro año que se va, todos felices olvidan sus problemas y aprovechan para perdonar y más. Sabes que tienes que ir a la casa de tus padres y hacerlo mismo de cada año pero no quieres que aburrido te dices, ser el presidente de la empresa más famosa y millonaria de tecnología de todo el mundo te hace muy popular, hace unos cuantos años atrás pensaste que sería divertido tener todo el dinero del mundo y a la vez todas las mujeres que quieras pero ahora a tus 32 años ya has vivido eso y más, quieres a alguien con quien compartir tu vida, bufas, piensas en tu mejor amigo*vaya ese Goten nunca pensé que terminaría con mi hermana de seguro el año que entra se casan*sigues tu camino por las calles de la ciudad. Miras tu reloj son a penas las 3 p.m.

* * *

De noche una jovencita de 21 años paseaba un poco triste por la ciudad, tenía que hacer esto de una buena vez*mi orgullo por encima de todo*, entra a un bar y se sienta a esperar.

LAS 8 P.M.

Cuatro horas, tan solo cuatro horas, el final de un año y el comienzo de otro, miras tu celular 10 llamadas de tu hermana, dos de tu futuro cuñado, 3 sorprendentemente de padre, 40 de tu madre y muchas otras de amigos pertenecientes de toda la familia z y los empresarios con los que trabajas, meditas y lo decides, con un poquito de tus fuerzas destrozas el celular, te sacudes las manos como si fuera polvo, y sigues tu camino, sabes que se enfadaran pero te da igual*mi padre la calmara mmm será mejor que me vaya a mi departamento* sigues con tu camino, de repente te paras ves una silueta que se te hace conocida y*qué raro y ese ki es…será?…, no creo pero será mejor investigar*

Entras en un bar sigues ese ki, eliges una mesa, te fijas en el lugar era simple, sorprendentemente no hay mucha gente a pasar de la fecha, te concentras en el ki y lo sigues con la mirada pero parece que lo ha ocultado, piensas que quizás te descubrió pero

-disculpe señor desea algo?- miras a quien te a sacado de tus pensamientos, una chica de más o menos 19 años, rubia y ojos cafés

-mmm si deme una copa de vino

-en seguida-te fijas en sus expresiones te está coqueteando, aprovecharías si no fuera por descubrir aquello.

Unas dos mesas mas allá, una joven de cabello negro que llevaba un vestido strapless azul y muy ajustado, se veía que esperaba a alguien.*solo espero que llegue pronto, termino con esto y puedo irme a ver a todos ojala no tarde*

-señorita desea algo a parte del té?

-ah que eh si deme mmm tiene nachos

-Si en seguida le traigo a pero el acompañamiento hay de salsa de queso y de champiñón que desea

-a de queso

-en seguida

La muchacha se aleja, Pan sonríe* se ve que la chica quiere vender ya que no hay muchos clientes bueno solo seis hombres que están borrachos, ese señor que de seguro no le paga, ese otro y yo mmm ese no se parece que lo eh visto en algún lado pero no se*

El lugar era oscuro y no se podía ver ni distinguir mucho a los individuos del lugar, te fijas en las personas en total son 10 contando contigo, alguien más entra, la chica que te atendió lo atiende ahora, te fijas en el, es joven no ha de pasar los 24 años, camina y va dos mesas más adelante que tu, te fijas bien y ves una chica* vaya es hermosa, y usa un lindo vestido y si mal no me equivoco le llega más arriba de la rodilla, ese sujeto es no se, vaya quizás siento envidia de ese sujeto por estar con esa bella chica mm no ha de tener más de 22 años, no tengo nada que hacer hm se saludan y parece que no se llevan bien bueno tendré que intervenir y quizás pase una muy linda noche, pero ahora que la veo parece que la he visto en algún lado, esa mirada esa cabello un momento ella es ….

Los jóvenes se saludan como si fueran amigos y esto le molesto al muchacho.

-ya era hora mira la hora, tenias que llegar hace unos mm no se una hora

-perdón pero no pude llegar antes mi madre quiso que le ayudara con las compras y que la llevará a la fiesta de la corporación capsula oye por cierto no deberíamos ir allá en vez de estar aquí

-que¡ no para nada, no voy a ir mientras no arreglemos este problema

-vamos Pan….

* * *

-Pan¡ lo sabia es ella como no me fije antes, mm bueno si me fije pero en lo bella que se ha puesto y ese cuerpo tan... pero que dices es Pan de quien hablas pero acéptalo está muy, muy hermosa y... sexy.

-disculpe señor aquí tiene su copa

-a que a si gracias, por cierto esos de hay quienes son-sabes quien es ella pero que tipo de relación tendrá ese tipo con tu "hermanita"

-mm bueno pues el joven me dijo que eran novios pero y no es por meterme pero creo que la señorita lo va a dejar

- a gracias-*vaya con que novios, nunca pensé que ella lo tuviera pero ya que, por la forma en que se miran creo que tendré que ir a ayudarla, quizás el la intente golpear o algo parecido y yo iré a salvarla *

Sonríes sabes que si te metes en sus asuntos se va enfadar y mucho pero será muy muy divertido. y adamas quizás te de algún premio quizás...

*espera un momento si es Pan , como puedo estar pensando en tener sexo con ella esta noche, vaya jamás me imagine que se pusiera tan hermosa mmmm si no la conociera desde que nació, si no fuéramos amigos si nuestras familias no se conocieran desde hace tanto yo ya hubiera intervenido, le hubiera dado un golpe a ese tipo y a Panny la hubiera llevado a mi departamento y estuviera haciendo cositas con ella* simplemente te regañas por pensar ella de esa forma pero no puedes evitarlo y a demás estas completamente excitado, y sin querer elevas tu ki pero ni te das cuenta solo la miras.

* * *

Estas tan enojada con ese tipo, diablos no entiendes como es que tu padre te dijo que era un buen partido si es tan hipócrita y tan mentiroso, lo odias, quieres gritarle todo, que ya sabes que el te engaña con una tipa que tiene casi la misma edad de...no es imposible que este aquí no no y no pero de quien mas va hacer ese ki no hay nadie que lo tenga así. miras a todo el lugar preguntándote donde esta, pero por los nervios que tienes no puedes verlo.

-Pan esta... bien s si no mejor te llevo a tu casa y...- habla lo que quieras te dices serás mujer libre dentro de segundos solo tienes que encontrarlo solo eso. Cierras los y te cosen tras, sientes su ki cerca pero notas algo raro en el ¿Qué será? abres tu ojos y te encuentras con los azules de el.

* * *

Ves la rabia en sus ojitos negro como la noche y de pronto la expresión de su rostro cambia a sorpresa y... miedo quiza, sabes que te sintió tu KI y tu falta de control sobre tu cuerpo y tus pensamientos te han dejado al descubierto. Sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos parece petrificada y asustada pero de repente aparece una cálida sonrisa en su rostro la cual te hace temblar ligeramente. no se dejan de mirar y ella deja su mesa y de estar cerca de su futuro ex novio y viene hacia ti y tu no te quedas hay, caminas hacia ella la miras se sonríen es como si se dijeran mil palabras solo con verse, no aguantas la ganas y la abrasas.

-Trunks cuanto tiempo sin verte-te sonríe tan encantadoramente y no dejas de abrasarla

-Panny pero que hermosa estas y ya eres toda una bella y sexy mujer-no sabes lo que dices no piensas en nada solo sueltas lo que cuerpo y tu corazón te indica

-por kamisama Trunks no digas eso-se sueltan de su agarre pero no se alejan tanto, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y una linda y tierna sonrisa aparece en su rostro gracias a lo que has dicho.

-pero si es verdad Panny estas echa una guapa bella y sexy mujer-acaricias con tus dedos su rostro, sus labios, bajas a su cuello (conste que siguen en el bar y el novio de Pan esta presente) sientes que su cuerpo tiembla y quieres seguir bajando mas y mas pero tu felicidad es interrumpida...

* * *

estas emocionada te ha dicho que eres una mujer bella, hermosa y... sexy, sus dedos han comenzado a acariciar tu rostro, tus labios y su tacto te hace temblar llega a tu cuello y quieres besarle y tocarle y y pero...

-Pan mi vida quien ese idiota-diablos el tipo este se había acercado para ver quien era ese para que el sea ignorado.

Ambos se separan, te giras a verlo pero no sabes que decirle solo que estas enojada por que interrumpió ese maravilloso momento.

-Pan responde quien es el y de que rayos hablaban-te exige y tiene el descaro de hacerlo quieres responder pero que?

-Panny nena quien es este individuo-te sorprendió agarrándote por detrás y que te hablara tan sexy y se podría decir que celoso y furioso.

-yo soy su novio

-tu novio nena?

-eh?-te giras a verlo, ves sus ojos azules que te hipnotizan y te sientes tan segura en sus brazos que no quieres que te suelte-s...si lo es

-ya vez ahora suéltala-trata de jalarte pero Trunks te aleja de el y luego te suelta, lastima estabas tan cómoda.

-Panny, otra vez?-no entiendes lo que dice, a que rayos se refiere-sanes que no me gusta que juegos con estos tipos ya te divertiste mucho con los otros no crees?

-que quieres decir con eso yo no estoy jugando para tu...-te calla poniendo sus dedos en tus labios

-ya ya, deja de fingir querida pronto dejaras de ser libre y serás solo mía- lo miras con desconcierto *QUEEEE*

* * *

Sabes que te va a matar por lo que has dicho, empiezas a pensar en la pero formas de tortura que te hará y en los argumentos para defenderte pero tus pensamientos son interrumpidos por... ese tipo siempre te interrumpe.

-que quieres decir con que mi novia será tuya no entiendo-trata de golpearte pero ni siquiera coordinación tiene y se cae. Miras a Pan y ves que se ríe bajo pero ríe, tu la imitas pero tu risa suena mucho mas fuerte que la de ella obviamente.

-Panny, a caso no pudiste conseguirte una victima mejor que esta basura

-no

-PAN NO ENTIENDO EXPLICAME-pobre tipo te ríes no estuvo tan mal no ir a esa dichosa fiesta, ves a Pan que trata de explicar lo que la verdad ella no seba nada.

Lo agarras de la camisa-mira insecto si no has comprendido bien-lo tiras al suelo y lo miras fríamente, deberías renunciar a la C.C y trabajar de actor te quedaría bien-la chica que dices que es tu novia en realidad es mi prometida-regresas tu mirada Panny se ve mas confundida que antes pero después de un largo silencio te a comprendido y luego asiente felizmente, te comprendido y te sigue el juego.

ella se acerca al tipo y le sonríe tan inocente-mmm que pena que fueras tan tonto como para creer que me gustabas por favor, lo que mi querido futuro marido quiere decir es que como tu han habido varios que han caído en mi juego tan solo con una cita con migo y caen rendidos a mis pies idiota-te ríes mmm también debería dejar todo y trabajar de actriz hasta te has imaginado el titulo de una novela con esta trama "mentiras y verdades" no eres tan creativo pero bueno.

Regresa a ti y ambos sonríen, los demás presentes están atónitos con lo sucedido, Pan recoge sus cosas(cartera y una abrigo)

Están saliendo del lugar cuando...

-si ha estado con tantos tipos como es que estas con ella

te giras y simplemente-la amo y ella mi como lo se no me preguntes solo lo se-tu mirada es fría pero dentro de ti sientes que tu corazón quiere estallar como has podido decir aquello con tanta seguridad?

-si claro te ama pero-trata de levantarse pero falla-rayos pero déjame decirte que cuando hacíamos el amor ella gemía como loca y...

-sexo solo fue eso- lo dice molesta, la miras quieres matar al tipo y comprobar si gime así seria tan -rayos porque todos lo hombres piensan que hago el amor con ellos solo es sexo-querías hablar pero no sabes que decirle, te regresa a ver -pero con mi Trunks pooh no es así, verdad mi amor-su voz es tan lujuriosamente sexy, te existan tan fácil.

-si es verdad-es lo único que respondes pero tu rostro tiene una tonta sonrisa parece que te acaban de dar una diploma al mas inteligente por descubrir a la cura de una enfermedad terminal. Amas eleven tu ego si eso es posible.

-ya verás Pan le diré a tu padre sobre esto-ya te fastidiaste

-a mi querido suegro no le va a importar lo que diga una basura como tu-solo te giras a la puerta de salida y caminas junto a tu sexi "prometida"

-yo soy mas que el Pan y tu lo sabes- se detiene te mira y le dices que haga lo que quiera, se encoje los hombros y se voltea verlo mientras tu te detienes y te arrimas a un columna y esperas

-tu no eres nada comparado con el-la miras fijamente, quieres sonreírle de verdad de sentimiento pero te salió tu sonrisa de gran ego-y si no sabes quien es él ósea mi futuro marido-dios se la oye tan engreída y presumida y sexi y y ..DIABLOS la quieres matar pero también la quieres llevar a la cama y hacerla muchas cositas-es Trunks Brief el dueño y presidente de la empresa mas importante y multimillonaria de todo el mundo y tu mírate eres un abogado sin empleo que se acuesta con una tipa dieciséis veces mayor que ti me das asco- la miras un poco sorprendido pero no te quieres quedar a tras.

-así que se acuesta con viejas-ella asiente furiosa-bueno que mala elección hiciste esta vez nena-se miran y van a la salida pero te detienes-y sin dinero de seguro-sacas dinero de tu bolsillo y le tiras sin mirarlo- paga la cuenta-agarras a Pan de la cintura y se marchan.

Los presentes se acercaron al gran fajón de billetes y se lo cogieron todo dejando el abogado sin nada. POBRE TIPO n.n

* * *

salieron y caminaron sin rumbo por un tiempo hasta que...

-oye Pan-se miraron-que quieres hacer?-no era lo que quería decirle pero- vamos a la fiesta de la Corporación?

-no Trunks, estoy segura que Dave (el abogado) ira y le contara a mi papa y la verdad no quiero pasarla mal las ultimas horas de este año, si quieres ve tu yo me voy a mi departamento

-y dejarte sola en este momento, no la verdad es que prefiero tirarme de un precipicio o pelear con el dragon de una estrella que ir a esa dicho fiesta a demás todos los años es lo mismo

-este no lo será

-por que lo dices?

-en primer lugar tu a quien todas las chicas de todo tipo de gustos y algunos chicos te esperan con ansías y les decepcionaras ya que te quedas con migo, después un escandalo por que mi papa me quera y a ti también matar por lo que pasó en el bar con Dave, luego de seguro que mi abuela al igual que tu mama se desmayaran así que en resumen tu y yo pera el primero de enero estaremos parados esperando a ver donde vamos al infierno o al paraíso

-por dio Pan que negativa, pero si eso crees eso entonces disfrutemos nuestras ultimas horas vivos juntos

-y que propones?

-mmm no se-habían llegado sin querer a la playa-pues aprovechando que estamos aquí que tal si hacemos una especie de picnic en la playa, por la comida no te preocupes tengo una capsula con comida ya preparada y también un mantel que esta en el auto, después podemos caminar un rato por la orilla y al final ir al departamento de alguno de los dos para ver los fuegos artificiales ósea que debe ser el mas alto.

-baya cualquiera que te escuche diría que lo tenias todo planeado

-mas o menos la verdad no pensaba ir a la fiesta e iba a pasar solo pero veo que no será así

-y te molesta mi compañía?

-en absoluto es mejor que estar solo.

-entonces esto es una cita?

-si quieres llamarlo así bien por ti

Habían pasado dos horas y ambos ya estaban en el departamento de Pan, no era al mas alto ya que apenas estaba en el séptimo piso y el de Trunks estaba en veintiunavo piso pero el edificio de Pan era mas tranquilo. La pasaron genial, lo programado a ultima hora salió perfecto bueno excepto por el perro que los asusto, cuando estaban a punto de besarse por accidente. después ambos fueron al departamento y Pan invito a Trunks a beber unas copas para recordar viejos tiempos. Se habían reído con los hechos pasados en sus vidas, contado cosa como las relaciones amorosas que han tenido y que ninguna funciono, pensaron que formas Gohan, Bulma y quizás Milk los matarían.

-de seguro que es estos momentos de sus viadas ya tiene un libro de todo de tipo de torturas

-si de seguro se titula "LAS MIL UN FORMAS DE TORTURA PARA CADA TIPO DE OCACIONES GARANTIZADO QUE SIRVE, PROBADO EN SAYAS Y HECHO PARA SAYAS" que te parece?

-esta muy bien Trunks pero te falto

-que?

-pues que lo pongan a la venta* este libro tan solo cuesta 5 yenes y de regalo viene la foto de los últimos en probar las torturas por portarse mal" y sale una foto de nuestro funeral

-bueno si pero ya cambiemos de tema al fin y al cabo es la ultima noche con vida que nos queda-se levanto cogió unas de la botellas de vino que yacían bacías en el suelo-juguemos

-bien pero no eso juguemos mejor cartas

-bien pero eres una aguafiestas

-esta bien para que no que quejes pon tu las condiciones

-jugaremos a mmm ya se- la miró por un buen rato-nuestra ultima noche vivos así que hay que aprovecharla de la mejor manera

-que quieres decir

-pues que tiene que ser interesante juguemos con prendas

-QUE¡

-si cada que pierdas te quitas una prenda y jugaremos en tu habitación claro a oscuras la ventana a vierta para la luz

-p pe pero

-no nada de peros, tu dijiste que yo ponía las reglas y ponte pilas soy muy bueno en este juego

-si ya me imagino porque.

Empezaron a jugar y estaban bastante parejos, al perder se quitaban solo accesorios pero después toco ropa para de suerte de Pan ella estaba ganando y mejor, ella solo tenia l vestido y su ropa interior.

-bien Panny me has dejado casi sin nada

-si la verdad es que ya había jugado esto y siempre gano así que ríndete Trunks pooh

-ja ja ja ya veras. ya veras nena el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor a demás yo jamás e perdido así que prepárate que esta ves jugare en serio.

Y no estaba bromeando a pesar de que solo mantenía la prenda de abajo(por si acaso los bóxer, calzoncillos o como seles diga) logro que Pan se quitara casi todo

-ya no quiero jugar

-oh vamos Panny estamos en las mimas condiciones, solo tenemos una prenda mejor te rindes tu y listo

-NOO

-bueno pero no grites a demás solo falta una hora para el fin de nuestras vidas

-ya no quiero jugar

-mmm bien no importa pero no te quitas y te pones nada y igual yo, bien?

-si

se quedaron mirando los fuegos pirotécnico que lanzaban lo adelantados por un buen rato, sentados ambos el la cama, Pan se arrimo a él

-me puedo meter a la cama? tengo frio-él la mira

-bien a demás ya hace sueño

-si

-pero quítate la ultima prenda no te veo lo juro

-para que

-pues si Gohan viene a buscarte si tendrá razón para matarnos

-pero

-solo hazlo

-si tanto quieres que me quite el brasear pues lo siento tendrás que hacerlo tu

-lo dices en serio?-su mirada y voz eran de sorpresa

-si-tan segura, pobrecita , en la que se metió.

-no me desafíes nena sabes muy bien que si soy capaz

-tu solo eres un cobarde, no lo harás a demás...AAAAAA

Trunks la tumbo boca abaja en la cama y el se sentó enzima de ella

-BAJATEEEEEEEE

-NO, me has provocado así que te aguantas

-Trunks no te atrevas-no la escucho, paso su mano por la espaldea de la chica, la acarició suavemente haciendo que ella tiemple-Trunks para

-no, no voy a parar-siguió con la caria pero le estorbaba esa prenda así q sencillamente se la quito, la tersa y suave piel lo dejaron totalmente embelesado y excitado

-Trunks basta,. lo digo en serio bájate ahora mismo si no...-se acerco a su oído beso su cuello

-si no que Panny-el susurro cerca de su cuello la izo estremecer y desear que continuase ablando así-elevaras tu ki para alertar a todos y que vengan?-acaricia los costados de el cuerpo femenino, están excitados, ambos quieren tocarse, acariciarse, besarse y entregarse el un al otro-en serio quieres que te deje de acariciar?-ella gime y el se aleja. se sienta al borde de la cama, Pan se sentó a su lado tapando su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana, puso su mano en el hombre de el

-Trunks yo...

-no Pan, de verdad no se que me pasó yo yo rayos-se sentía raro, frustrado, tenia ganas de comérsela a besos, hacerla suya-es solo que la situación...-quería justificar lo que la pasaba, lo que sentía y que pensaba que estaba mal.

-Trunks no te justifiques, no tienes porque-la regresa a ver-me gustó mucho tus caricias y de verdad quería que siguieras de veras pero yo no se es que yo estoy muy confundida

-Pan me gustas

-en s se serio?-lo mira

-yo, yo-dudas, eres cobarde te dices y lo peor es que eres todo un hombre y dueño de la empresa mas grande y multimillonaria del mundo-si-no la mira, tiene miedo-si Pan me gustas pero...no no me gustas bueno si pero

-deja de dar vueltas al asunto-se miran frente a frente

-no llores es que me da miedo

-miedo? de que?

- es que muy difícil de explicar, es algo extraño que siento desde hace mucho pero como no te había visto en mucho tiempo se escondió muy dentro de mi ser-se siguen mirando dios, la quieres abrasar besar amar-me da miedo ´perderte Pan. perder nuestra amistad, la verdad es que me fui por que quería olvidar este sentimiento pero no fue así- la acaricia, la besa dulcemente-jamás tuve tanto miedo ni siquiera cuando nos ataco el dragón de una estrella-la acerca mas asía el-te amo-la acaricia-eres la mujer que quiero para mi vida-quita la sabana que cubre su cuerpo-y enfrentaría todo y a todos solo por ti-no deja de mirarla a los ojos pero eso no impide que acaricie su cuerpo

-Trunks-susurra, quiere decirle tantas cosas, responder las preguntas no echas pero todo su ser estaba congelado con la confesión del hombre que amaba, de el su amor imposible-si tienes tanta convicción por lo que me dices y por lo que sientes hacia mi... entonces a que le tienes tanto miedo.

-a tu rechazo-nunca imagino poder decir todo esto a nadie y ni siquiera lo admitía a el mismo pero estar con ella lo hacia estar tan como que...ríe

-que te da tanto chite-trata de apartarse de el e irse pero la detiene y la sujeta con mas fuerza que antes

-que siempre quise ocultar esto, me siento un pervertido, un pedófilo tan solo por amarte y jamás se lo e dicho a nadie y ni yo lo admito pero estoy aquí disiéndote todo, abriéndote mi corazón y la verdad es lo que mas me a dado miedo hacer en toda mi vida-la toma ente sus brazos-y ahora que lo he dicho sigo con mucho miedo a perderte pero...-suavemente la acuesta boca arriba, se quita su ultima prenda-pero ya no me importa si me odias o te doy asco por esto me da igual que pienses-la besa, el encima de ella y así se quiere quedar, así se quieren quedar-te quiero sentir mía aunque sea solo una vez-empieza a besarla mas y mas, sus manos acarician su cuerpo-solo esta vez quiero que seas mi mujer sin compromiso alguna nena, no tengas miedo, y después de esta noche podemos ser amigos y olvidar esto, o me puedo alejar de ti para siempre aunque me duela mucho o simple mente mañana en la mañana estaremos muerto y yo mas que tu pero eso no importa ahora-la besa mas apasionadamente

-Trunks yo

-shhh no hables, no arruinemos el momento nena-la besa y ella corresponde el beso, no la deja hablar así que dirá todo lo que siente con actos no con palabras.

* * *

10 P.M.

Un joven totalmente golpeado y humillado entra al edificio de la fiesta, se vengara de ellos, de el especialmente. dentro del edificio dos figuras reconocen el ki que esta afuera, ambas figuras son seguidas por una mujer hermosa pero muy mayor

-Gohan Videl, esperen que pasa?

-tranquila Bulma es que sentimos una presencia y vamos a...

-es Trunks? verdad? al fin llego

-no, es el novio de Pan pero me preocupa pues llego solo, el ki de mi hija está muy bajo como para reconocer en donde esta e igual el de...

-el de Trunks y sospecho que eso dos están juntos

-a que te refieres Vegeta

-me refiero que como no están ambos y uniendo cabos eso dos están aprovechando el momento y se están divirtiendo juntos

-que quieres decir-pero antes de que hablara

-GOHAN AYUDAAA

Todos menos Bulma y Vegeta salieron

-que piensas Bulma

-que si estoy en lo cierto pensamos lo mismos voy a tener nietos pronto o por lo manos veré a mi hijo feliz con una buena chica que lo merece

-Vaya entonces no presumes por gusto, si eres inteligente- Bulma casi lo fulmina con la mirada pero la verdad no le importaba mucho, la cuestión de que Trunks y Pan están juntos en estos momentos le había echo olvidar la rabia que tenia hacia su primogénito y a demás estaba feliz pues el vinculo entre las familias Son y Brief se unirían aun mas después del casamiento de Bra y Goten.

Fuera de la casa Gohan y Videl ayudaban a su ex yerno aunque ellos no lo sabían.

* * *

En aquella habitación dos cuerpo se movían. Esa noche era de luna llena iluminado a los dos híbridos sayas, aunque la luna no causaba la transformación en ambos, podía causar otras sensaciones que eran desconocidas pero a la vez muy agradables.

Pan estaba totalmente emocionada pues aunque no era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre si era la primera vez que hacia el amor al igual que Trunks

Sus carisias eran intensas y ardientes, no quería interrumpirlo pero es que el parecía tan dolido, el pensaba que ella no correspondía sus sentimientos y no podía permitir que es momento tan hermosos y tan deseado fuera arruinado por no hablar.

Trunks estaba desesperado ya no aguataba mas, quería hacerla suya, sentirla,tenerla para el solamente para el y no le importaba si a ella no le interesaba estar con el, si era solo sexo, para el será hacer el amor, no había duda que ese era lo que sentía por Pan, estaba, está y estará enamorado de su pequeña y nadie podrá evitarlo, esta seguro que ni la muerte lo hará. Sus manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo femenino, con demasiada lentitud, es cierto que esta desesperado por hacerla suya pero también quiere memorizar cada momento para jamás olvidar que estuvo con el amor de su vida.

-T...Trunks tenemos que hablar-traba de alejarlo pero el era demasiado fuerte y si seguía así elevaría su ki y los descubrirían

-cálmate nena, si sigues alzando tu ki nos descubrirán y no quiero detenerme-la besa suavemente, sus besos empiezan a bajar por el cuerpo de ella, quería mas, no quería que pare, el era tan dulce tan paciente pero a la vez era un demonio que estaba listo para atacar en cualquier momento, besa el cuello, muerdo el labio inferior y ella solamente lo mira, esta encantada-jamás pensé que este sueño se hiciera realidad-tenerte así y solo para mi aunque sea solo este momento-su mirada se vuelve sombría, la vuelve a besar pero esta vez con mas fulgor, con mas pasión-aunque ...se una...vez...serás...mía-las caricias son mas rápida y le duelen un poco peo no le importa.

-ha..haz..me tuya Trunks... quiero ser tu mujer-había dicho cada palabra tan despacio y gimiendo, es que esas caricias eran para morirse de placer, la miró

-eres tan hermosa-acaricia su rostro, besa sus hombros y ella sierra sus ojos, le encanta estar así con el, sintió como las manos de el descendían por su cuerpo, su cuello, sus senos, los acaricio dejándolos duros, se sentía exquisito, acarició su abdomen, sus piernas y volvió a subir solo que esta vez se quedo en la mitad, acaricio hay justamente donde necesitaba que...

-mmm Trunks

-te gusta?-asiente, quiere mas pero el se detiene, le ruega con la mira

-estas lista-no entiende lo que dice pero no pensó cuando, la besó y la penetro suavemente, ella gimió y se aferró a el con brazos y piernas, las embestidas eran suaves pero aun así podían sentir el placer del momento, la besa en le cuello y quiere morder, si morder justo en ese punto así ella será suya solamente de el y nadie mas podrá tocarlo ella le pertenecía por completo pero se resistió no no era momento será después...si es que hay un después. El calor aumentó al igual que las embestidas, el fin estaba cerca, Pan clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Trunks al llegar el clímax

-Pan-el también llego al clímax y se sintió genial pero recordó que todo esto sucedió por un arranque y para ella solo fue sexo y no...

-te amo

-que?

-que te amo-acurrucó junto a el y quedo dormida, feliz por haber escuchado esa palabras de la boca de su amada, se acobijo junto a ella y con una torpe pero tierna sonrisa se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

-calma Dave y explícate bien llevas casi una hora y no dices nada

- lo lo siento es que estoy tan disgustado y tan confundido

-y yo no entiendo porque diablos ese tipo sigue aquí y ustedes que no son inteligentes

-Vegeta llevas diciendo cosas sin sentido toda una hora EXPLICATE

-vamos hermano no pelees es que mi sue...-mirada asesina por parte su suegro y y mirada divertido de parte de los presentes excepto Gohan y Dave obviamente-digo el señor Vegeta quiere decir es que Pan ... como decirlo pues

-abandono a este insecto y se fue con el mocoso de mi hijo eso es todo y no aparecen por que era seguro que el no iba a aparecer por aquí hoy

-QUEEEEEE no no y n...

-Gohan ya sabes que si pasa lo sabemos no hay como pararlo

-tiene razón tu esposa, lo mismo paso con mi hija y tu odiosos hermano, quise detenerlo pero no pude es algo imposible de romper...ni la muerte lo hará

-vengan, solo falta cinco minutos para finalizar este año- se acercó a Dave-querido ve celebra

-ehhh? si si tiene razón-se levanto y desapareció entre el montón de gente

-no lo entiendo Bulma ¿no estas ni un poco enfadada por lo de mi hija y Trunks?¡

-no Gohan no lo estoy y por si a caso Milk tampoco, se lo acabo de comentar y ya esta planeado como será el vestido de novia de Pan , me alegra que mi hijo haya escogido a alguien que si vale la pena y lo merezca y Pan esta con lguien que la merece no te preocupes vamos.

todos fueron para festejar sus últimos minutos del año

-Gohan por que no vas?

-es que hace mucho que Pan ya creció y no me di cuenta de eso hasta este momento

-bueno pero eso no importa tu sabes que aunque ella crezca y se case y tenga hijos siempre será nuestra hija-le dio un besito-vamos?

-si

* * *

Ambos estaban muy felices, después de haber dormido unos 20 minutos despertaron al oír los fuegos pirotécnicos por fin de año, lo primero que hicieron al despertar fue darse una beso de felicitación, no izo falta hablar, todo había sido dicho hace unos momentos atrás mas ese bese de unos instantes.

-feliz año nuevo Panny

-feliz año Trunks-después de el brindis entre los dos, miraron el oscuro cielo que era iluminado por los fuegos artificiales y por la luna llena

-te amo nena

-te amo tonto

-hey por que el insulto?

-por que creíste que no amaba y tampoco me dejaste hablar

-bien bien lo siento de veras pero ya no importa, eres tan hermosa-empieza a besar su cuello

-Trunks que haces? basta-ríe porque hace cosquillas

-no te necesitó otra vez

se besan apasionadamente, quieren volver hacerlo pero esta vez será mejor pues ambos saben que se aman pero

RIN RIN

-diablos

-no te preocupes contesta quizás sea algo importante o...no avisan que vienen para matarnos-se miran y sonríen

-si ese fuese el caso nos vamos volando al laboratorio principal de la corporación agarramos la nave espacial y huymos

-eso es de cobardes

-prefiero ser cobarde a que Gohan me mate sin antes poder defenderme- ella rio y le encantaba escuchar esa risa ten linda y tierna-no te rías- trato de reclamarle pero era imposible con la sonrisa tonta que tenia en sus labios RIN RIN molesto contesto

-quien?

-mensaje de mi linda hermanita

-y que dice

-que molesta mucho

-Trunks¡

-ya ya pareciera que la quieres mas a ella que a mi

-si sigues así puede que si ahora dime que quiere

-bien dice que feliz años para los dos y que no nos preocupemos la única que nos quiere matar es ella por no decirle nada

-si claro que no nos preocupemos-la bazo por atrás

-continuamos con la nuestro?

-pero

-nada

-pero es que

-no nada ahora sigamos con el segundo raund

-bien tu mandas-se besan y un te amo al mismo tiempo fueron seguidos por unas horas mas de pasión.

_**FIN**_


End file.
